Incalculable Answers
by Lumina Dusk
Summary: Aqua Rainfell... A star student in school who has been living a peaceful life until a request came to her that needed her and she accepted it... But.. did she made the right choice to accept it? Especially when Vanitas Osment, the gangster in school, was involved in it... Will her life be for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

My name is Aqua Rainfell, a star student in my school. Principal Eraqus, the principal of the school, is a very close friend of my parents. He has done so many things to help my family that we swore we'd do anything he asks us for. But, he didn't ask anything from us. Nothing. So as for me, a student in his school, I can't let him down. I must try my best to keep my grades high so I didn't have much time for my social life. But that was okay. Even though my routine was boring like going to school, studying, going home, and sometimes when I have extra time, I hang out with my friends. Even if my life isn't that interesting, I was satisfied…. I was happy with this kind of peaceful life. It was all fine until…. "He" showed up….

_Flashback_

I was on my way to meet Principal Eraqus. Principal Eraqus suddenly asked me to go to class 2-B when classes were over. This made me a little nervous. _Why was he calling me? Did I do something wrong? Did I make a mistake or something?_ These questions keep popping out of my head until I didn't notice at all that I had already arrived at the door already. I was conscious. After all, this was my first time being called by him without knowing why at all. I stared at the door for a while. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to. So I took in a big breathe before knocking unto his door.

"Come in." I heard Principal Eraqus say as I opened the door.

When I came into his room, I noticed he wasn't alone. There was someone sitting way at the back of the room. He had black hair and has probably asleep because his eyes were closed. There were earphones plugged in to his ears. He wore a black shirt inside and our uniform unbuttoned. He had his hands at the back of his head and his feet on the table. What was he thinking? As a student of the school, how can he act so improper? Especially in front of the principal!? I didn't notice I was staring at him until Principal Eraqus told me to take a seat. I went back to my senses and took a seat at the front row.

"Aqua, can I ask you a favor?" the principal asks me.

"Oh, anything!" I say eagerly because this was his first time to ask us a favor. Really! The first time!

"Could you tutor Vanitas?" he asks me.

"Va-vanitas?" why does that name sounds so familiar?

"Yes. You see, he's been failing all his test lately and if he doesn't pass the test this month... He would definitely repeat this year." he says pointing his finger at the young boy sitting at the back.

I looked at the way he was pointing and that was when I realized...

_Gold eyes..._

How could I forget? Vanitas Osment. The only boy in school with golden eyes. The boy who has no manners at all and does whatever he wants and also the head gangster in school... Vanitas Osment... How could I forget?

"But if you're busy that's oka-"

"No!" I cut him off immediately. I couldn't refuse his favor. Especially his first ever favor!

"I... I can tutor him for you." I say with a reassuring smile.

"That's a really big help Aqua, thank you." he says with a smile and turns to Vanitas.

"Did you hear that Vanitas? Aqua's going to tutor you." he says at Vanitas.

"Whatever." Vanitas says as he stood up from his chair, pocketed his hands in his pockets, and started leaving the room. But before left the room, he faced to his shoulder and said to Aqua,

"It's no use." with a smirk on his face as he left. Leaving the principal and Aqua staring blankly at the door.

_End of Flashback_

"Are you feeling regret now?" Vanitas asked as Aqua snapped back to reality.

"No! I was just... Anyways! Did you finish answering the problems I gave you?" Aqua asks she took the paper with the problems from Vanitas. But as soon as she looked at the paper, her face wasn't too happy.

"Didn't I tell you to solve these problems?! Well, you haven't even answered a single problem here!" Aqua says furiously at Vanitas.

"Didn't I tell you before? It's no use. No matter how many times you teach it to me, it just won't go to my brain." Vanitas says as he put both he's arms behind his head and watched the stars in the sky.

"I'm sleepy... Let's go home already." he says as he yawn and gets comfortable on the bench they were sitting on.

"And who was it who suggested that we meet here at the park by 5:00 pm?" Aqua says irritated.

"Well, I can't let people see us together. I don't want people to see me with the teacher's pet, it will ruin my reputation." Vanitas says as he leans to the left.

"Te-teacher's pet?! How could... You should be grateful to me for tutoring you even though you're being a jerk!" Aqua says standing up from the bench.

"If you knew I was a jerk, why didn't you refuse the favor then?" Vanitas asks.

"Well... I just couldn't." Aqua says hesisitantly.

"Heh. You're really the teacher's pet, aren't you." Vanitas says.

She wasn't sure what was bugging her, that ungrateful, self-centered attitude of his or his smirk. Because of this, she wanted to hit him on the head but stopped herself because she knew it wouldn't lead her to anything. She might even get in trouble. So she started her breathing exercises and finally cooled off. Even though Aqua can't see his face, she's sure that Vanitas is enjoying himself for the torture his bringing to her but she just ignored him and said,

"I don't think you can learn all this tomorrow. Do you have any other methods that can help you learn faster?" Aqua asks as she tries to suppress her urge to kill him.

"Well…. I do have one." Vanitas says.

"Really?" Aqua says as she was quite shocked to hear that. And a little mad for not telling her sooner and wasting her time arguing.

Vanitas suddenly stood up from the bench and faced Aqua and said,

"Help me cheat the test." he says with a smirk that tells me that my peaceful days are now over…..


	2. Ch2- Mischievous Request, Agree or Not?

**Hi there!**

**To all those people read and left a review on my last chapter, thank YOU very much! I was thinking to myself that there won't be anyone who would read my fanfic at all….**

**But I'm happy there were! And so….. I made this chapter a twice as long to thank everyone who read and review my fanfic… SO…**

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 2- A Mischievous Request, Agree or Not?**

"Che-cheat?" Aqua says shocked at such a suggestion.

"Wait!" Aqua says as she tries to remember something.

"Y-you can't cheat. During tests, the security of teachers is really high! There's no way to cheat and if you were caught, you'll be kicked out of the school. Plus, we're in different classes. It's impossible to cheat." Aqua says confidently as she remembers the rules in their handbook.

"But every time we have a test, the sections with same years will be mixed up. And you probably don't know I'm always in the same classroom as you are." Vanitas says with a sly smile.

"What? We're in the same classroom?" Aqua says confused because she never saw him at the classroom at all during tests.

She tries to recall her memories….. Trying to remember if he was there…. Could he be lying? No…. There was no reason for him to lie…. But if that were to be true, then….. Why can't she remember him? She tries her best to remember him when suddenly… she remembered something! She recalled that one time when she didn't know which classroom she should be in so she checked the list of students in each classroom. And she recalled that she saw Vanitas' name in the classroom she was in. But….. Why can't she remember his face in class then? There's got to be a reason….

"I never go to tests. Why should I go if I know very well to myself that I will just fail. No need to waste time sitting on a lumpy chair and stare at the paper for an hour." Vanitas says.

Oh… that explains why I never see him in class…. Wait, how did he know I was going to ask that to him? Could he read minds? No, that's logically impossible… but how?

"Why do you always know what is in my mind?" Aqua asks curiously.

"Well, that's cuz you're a naïve, honest, and an easy to read person." Vanitas answers with a smirk.

Aqua wasn't really sure whether that was a compliment or an insult. But whenever she would see his smirk, it just made her blood boil. But she ignored it and tried to go back to topic.

"How about me? She asks.

"What if we were caught cheating? Don't you know I have my own reputation to maintain?" She says worriedly.

"Well, isn't your reputation a star student? Always getting high scores in tests because you're oh so smart." Vanitas says sarcastically.

"So you should know I can't do it!" Aqua says getting upset.

He knows very well that I'm a star student but still suggests that? He doesn't even have a little sense of responsibility of what will happen to me!

"That's why you should be able to think of a plan that will succeed, you are star student after all." Vanitas says confidently.

"I…. I can't do it." Aqua says hesitantly because this was going to be her first time breaking the rules.

"What you lack is motivation. Tell you what, if you we succeed in the test, I'll take back you being the teacher's pet. Plus, after this you won't waste any time teaching me lessons for the retake test, which I will fail too." Vanitas says.

Can I really do something like this? Will I succeed? Or fail everyone. Aqua thought to herself as doubt clouded her thoughts.

"I can see you need time to think about it, how 'bout you tell me tomorrow, same time and same place. And I'm getting really sleepy…" Vanitas says as he stretch his arms.

"See ya." Vanitas says with a sly smile as he left.

"Ugh!" Aqua says as she rolls to the other side of her bed, looking at her clock.

"11:00 pm." She whispers to herself as she holds her pillow.

She puts the pillow on her face and screamed,

"I hate you Vanitas!" To avoid disturbing anyone.

She lowers the pillow and breaths deeply.

"Why? How did my life turn into this mess? And because of you I can't sleep." As she talks to herself.

"I want to help Principal Eraqus but….. He's just… such a jerk!" Aqua says as she stares at the ceiling above her.

"Maybe I can ask Selphie and Olettle tomorrow for help….. Yeah….. I really need to go to sleep now." Aqua says as she fix the blanket around her and fell asleep.

DING DONG DING DONG…..

"Okay class, that's it for today. Good luck on your tests tomorrow." The teacher says as he left the room.

It was finally lunch break.

"I still couldn't sleep.…" Aqua says to herself as she yawn and rub her eyes.

Everyday, she didn't have a problem in school, but today was different. She had eye bugs below her eye that made her had a hard time keeping her eyes open for the lessons. She didn't eat breakfast because she couldn't get up from bed a while ago. And she didn't have the energy to go to school or listen to the discussions of the teachers either. Today was really a bad day to her, especially since she still doesn't know what to do with "him".

As Aqua tries to her best to keep herself awake, someone suddenly pat her head and said,

"What's wrong sleepyhead? Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Aqua was quite shocked by the sudden pat but immediately became relax when she saw the person and said,

"Oh it's just you Selphie, you almost scared the hell out of me." Aqua says laughing.

"Shall we eat lunch?" A girl behind Selphie said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's lunch break already…. Wait, I'll get my lunch box." Aqua says.

As Aqua dug through her bag, she couldn't find her lunch box anywhere.

"C'mon Aqua! Me and Olette are starving already…." Selphie says impatiently.

"I forgot my lunch box at the table this morning…." Aqua says depressed.

"Hurry! Let's go to the cafeteria before they run out of food!" Selphie says running to the door.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance guys.." Aqua says embarrassed.

"That's okay. C'mon, Selphie will be mad if you didn't eat lunch." Olette says going towards the door.

"I never thought I could ever feel this hungry at all!" Selphie complains as she pulls a chair to Aqua's desk.

"Well, they do say the hungrier you are, the better the food tastes!" Olette says pulling too a chair to Aqua's desk.

"I'm really sorry guys…" Aqua says sitting down on her chair.

"That's okay! At least we didn't run out of food when we got there! It was like a 50% off sale in a mall." Selphie says with a smile.

Aqua giggled to Selphie's joke. Even though things might turn bad, Selphie was always there to change the atmosphere. No matter how insensitive she could get, Aqua could never hate her. She was like the class comedian or something.

"Anyway, you're not acting yourself at all Aqua!" Selphie says pointing at me like a detective pointing out the murderer in the movies.

"Ehh?" Aqua says in shock and confusion.

"Well like sleeping during class, not listening to the teacher…. Hmm… Oh yeah! You also forgot your lunch box too!" Olette says putting a finger on her chin.

"Well…. Can I ask you guys a question?" Aqua says nervously.

"Anything! We're friends after all!" Selphie says.

"Well….." Aqua says playing with her fingers.

"What if you were requested to do something for someone you owed a lot from and that request was to tutor someone but that certain someone is unteachable and he suggest you to do something that is breaking the rules of the school and it might ruin your whole reputation but that's the only way and-"

"Hold up a second! Breath in some air Aqua! You've never like stop to catch some air." Selphie says with her hand showing to stop talking first.

That's when Aqua realized that she was talking way too fast and was going to run out of air.

"Let me guess, the person who you owe a lot is Principal Eraqus right?" Olette says.

"What? How did you know it was him? I never told anyone before about this." Aqua says in surprise.

"Well, you've never been good at lying before and you gave us too much details." Olette says.

Aqua was never good at lying, whenever she tried to lie, she will just reveal everything. No wonder Vanitas was able to read her thoughts.

"So now, who is this certain person who wants you to break the rules? I bet it's a guy." Selphie says with mischievous eyes.

And soon Olette became curious too and started staring to Aqua. Their stares were uncomfortable to Aqua, they were like 2 cats in front of a mouse hole, waiting for the mouse to come out. This made Aqua nervous and couldn't stand the stare anymore and so she decided to tell them.

"It's V-" Aqua says as she suddenly bit her lips.

_Don't ever tell anyone about this._

Those words echoed in her mind. Those words that came from Vanitas. It was like it was telling her that if she would say it to anyone, she would definitely be in trouble. But what could she do now? Can she really lie again? But if they see through her lie again, it might be the end of their friendship. And she doesn't want that…. What should she do?

As Aqua tried to think about what to do with this mess as fast as she can, suddenly Olette said,

"Viii? Viii….…. V for….. Ventus right?" Olette asks curiously.

"Ah, you're right!" Aqua says nervously even though it wasn't true.

"Oh the junior boy? Heh, he shouldn't be a problem at all since you're older than him. Unless… it's not him you're having trouble with but maybe it's his brother?" Selphie says with a sly smile.

"T-Terra? No…. He's only just a friend to me guys!" Aqua says as a little blush showed up.

"Aww… C'mon Aqua! You're the only one who thinks that! Everyone in our classroom thinks you two are dating!" Selphie says with a very big smile on face.

"Maybe you're just missing him…. It's been…. 2 months already right?" Olette says thinking.

"Guys! It's bad talking about someone who's not even here! Anyways, me and Terra are just childhood friends and were going to stay like that." Aqua says a little flustered.

"And anyways….. He might meet someone new out there in his travels. Maybe a girl he likes." Aqua says looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Which is you." Selphie says as she points her finger to Aqua.

"Selphie!" Aqua says as she is getting frustrated with this.

"Do you still remember what Terra told you before he left? He said that he'll come back, so don't worry about it." Olette says sweetly.

"Olette! Not you too…" Aqua says getting more flustered.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Aww, lunch break's over." Selphie says as she pouts.

"C'mon, we got to go back to our seats." Olette says putting back the chair she took.

Aqua was relieved it was over, she couldn't take anymore of her friends' comments about Terra. But it's true though, she really likes Terra but she doesn't want their friendship to be ruined so she's been hiding her feelings all this time. Even though they were just friends, she was happy and satisfied already.

"Awwww men….. What am I supposed to do?" Aqua asks herself as she circles around.

It was already 5 pm and she's already in the park. She hoped that by asking Selphie and Olette about this can help her but it looks like it just changed the topic. It even made her mind not function well because if the discussion of her childhood friend. She wasn't sure what to do nor what to say. But then she suddenly stopped walking, she remembered what her father told her once.

_If you don't want to do something but you have to, do it quickly so that it would be over._

Those were the words that her father told her just in case she needed guidance when he isn't there. By just remembering those words, she finally decided what to do.

"Have you decided?" Vanitas says as he comes out from the darkness to the light. Making his gold eyes shine in the dark, making it recognizable that it was Vanitas.

Aqua faces him and takes a deep breath before saying,

"I'll do it. But not because I want to but I want to get it over with already. I don't want wasting my time anymore."

A smirk appeared on his face and said,

"Just say whatever you want. So, let's start practicing."

As soon as this was over, she would get her normal life again, that was her only motivation.

"It's already 7:25 am….. Where is he?" Aqua says anxiously tapping her shoes and looking at her watch as she waits infront of the school gates.

When suddenly she saw black hair coming this way, it was Vanitas. Aqua tried to say hi but he just ignored her and continued walking. That's when she remembered that he doesn't want people to see them together so she followed him but kept her distance.

"Do you remember the plan?" Aqua asks softly.

"Of course, just don't forget to do your part." Vanitas says as he entered the room where the test will be held.

Aqua stopped infront of the door of the room, she was thinking to herself _Is this right? Am I really going to let him cheat to pass? Did I say yes to something I shouldn't have?_ Aqua was starting to doubt herself and wanted to back out from all of this when suddenly she heard,

"The test is about to begin in 5 minutes, please get in your respective rooms." The teachers say as they roam around the school to see any students that haven't gotten in their rooms.

"Oh well, it's too late to back out now…" Aqua says to herself as she enters the room and get ready for the plan.

**Is she going to succeed or fail? Find out in the next chapter! XD  
Also, this will be the last chapter that I will post this month of December because I'll be away on vacation and I can't update my fanfic. I think I'll be away for 2 weeks, or more?**

**Anyway, I've added a new feature in my profile where you can see whether I'm still on vacation or doing the fanfics already, or maybe just chillin', XD**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Destined To Be?

**Hi there!**

**Firstly, I want to greet everyone a belated Christmas and New Year!**

**Secondly, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update this…. When I came back home, I caught a lot of sicknesses….**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3! :D**

**Chapter 3- Destined To Be?**

"I'm home!" Aqua says as she takes her shoes off.

Aqua was still a little worried on how the test will go. They'll get their results tomorrow and it seemed like no one suspected them of cheating but still….

"Welcome back sister! Hurry, come with me!" A red-haired girl comes out pulling her hand to the living room.

"What's up Kairi?" Aqua asks as she put her bag down.

"Mom wants to talk to you!" Kairi says with a big smile.

"What? Why?" Aqua says in confusion.

"She said it has something to do with the test or something…" Kairi says as she pulls Aqua to the living room.

"T-The test?" Aqua says frightened.

_Could it be that they were caught cheating but instead of expelling them….. it was reported to their parents?!_ Aqua thought to herself. If that were the case, how was she going to explain it? That Vanitas was the one who suggested it and she just agreed to do it? But she was the older one, she was supposed to be the one who was responsible in avoiding this kind of action but….. she didn't….. she let herself play in his twisted game and let herself lose her way. She was ashamed, ashamed of herself. She was supposed to be the role model in their school but right now, she feels like trash.

"Aqua, come take a sit." Someone with black hair says to Aqua as she points to the chair infront of her.

"Ah, yes Mom." Aqua says taking a big gulp before entering the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asks looking directly at Aqua.

"Well….." Aqua says as her voice trails off while avoiding making eye contact with her mother.

"You know, you should have told us about this. You shouldn't just keep it to yourself." Mom says lifting a hand.

"I know…. I'm sorry, I should've told you." Aqua says as she holds her skirt tight and looks down.

She could hear her mother let out a big sigh….. What was going to happen to her? Was she going to be expelled from school? Was she going to be punished by her parents? Or maybe she was going to lose the trust of everyone. Her heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow. She was thinking to herself what would be the consequences of the actions she has taken until her mother broke the silence and said,

"We're so proud of you." Mom says with a smile.

"What?" Aqua says in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us that Eraqus asked you for a favor?" Mom asks.

"The principal's favor?" Aqua says confused.

"That you will be tutoring his nephew for the tests." Mom says.

"N-Nephew…. You mean…. Vanitas is the principal's nephew?!" Aqua asks in shocked.

"Yes, you didn't know about it?" Mom asks Aqua.

"No…." Aqua says looking down. _No wonder the principal was treating Vanitas differently._

"Anyways…" Mom says as she stands up.

"We're so glad that you're helping Eraqus with a favor even though you know it's going to be hard tutoring him since he's a gangster and all." Mom says.

"Y-Yeah…." Aqua says softly. _Well I wouldn't say tutor him….._

"Oh yeah! That reminds me I haven't done the laundry yet." Mom says clapping her hands together and making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mom says stopping her pace.

"Squall was really proud of you for helping out Eraqus and hopes that you could help him more if needed." Mom says as she goes out of the room.

"Squall? Father….. was proud of me?" Aqua whispers to herself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK

"Well, that almost gave me a heart attack…." Aqua says as she closes the door of her bedroom.

"I thought I was caught cheating and got reported…" Aqua says as she lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I did forget to mention to my parents about the favor…." Aqua says as she remembers what just happened a while ago.

"But what really surprised me was….." Aqua says trailing her voice and hugging her pillow.

"That father was proud of me." Aqua says smiling as she tightly squeezes her pillow.

Squall Rainfell wasn't a guy who you can easily impress. He is always strict with things. This is actually the first time that he is proud of Aqua, that's why Aqua can't believe it at all.

"But….." Aqua says having doubt in her mind, loosening her hug.

"If father finds out that we actually cheated, then….. what will happen?" Aqua asks herself.

"Well, I guess it depends on tomorrow's result, right?" Aqua whispers as her eyes close.

"I hope…. Everything… will be….. okay…." Aqua murmurs as she falls asleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP….

_This is it! It's now or never!_

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP….

_But…. Am I ready for this?_

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP….

Today was the day they'll get their results. Just a while ago, the principal asked Aqua to go to his office after classes and right now, she's standing infront of the prinicpal's door.

"The answers are just behind this door…." Aqua says as she reach for the doorknob.

As Aqua touches the doorknob, she hesitated. She was scared. Scared to what people will think about her.

What if someone saw them cheating? But what if no one did?

What if once she goes in the room, she'll get an expulsion letter? But what if she'll just receive gratitude?

What if this was spread to the whole school? But what if it's not

What if….….. this was her last chance to ran away from all of this?

Aqua thought for a while…. And realized something.

"What if….. is such a bad word." Aqua says to herself.

**What if** can encourage you to do it but it also can stop you from doing it. What if is like a big obstacle in your way. It makes you wonder in glee or in fear. And there's only one thing that can destroy this.

"Confidence…." Aqua says in a low tone.

"I'm a star student, so that means that my plan has no flaws. So I gue- No…. I'm definite that it was a success. I can do this, the day that I have longed awaited for is here. The answers that I have long awaited for are just behind this door." Aqua says confidently, turning the doorknob.

"Oh, Aqua there you are! Come, take a seat." Master Eraqus says as Aqua enters the room.

Aqua greeted the principal with a smile and makes her way into room. As usual, Aqua sees Vanitas sitting at the back with his down right rude sitting position. But this time, he wasn't asleep, he was wide awake, giving Aqua a smirk. Aqua just gave him a glare before sitting down and faced the principal.

"So, how did Vanitas do?" Aqua says with a smile while trying to hide the fact that they cheated.

"Actually…." Eraqus says walking towards Aqua.

_What? What does he mean by actually? Did we get caught?_ Aqua thought to herself.

She could feel her whole body freeze as the principal comes closer to her. She could feel herself losing breathe with each step he took. She could see her whole life crumbling down to pieces. When it looks like she was going to have a breakdown, a word suddenly popped out of her mind.

_Confidence! Yes, I just need confidence._ Aqua thought to herself, gripping her hands together as she confidently await his words.

"I ….."

**BAA THUMP**

"just"

**BAA THUMP**

"want to"

**BAA THUMP**

"thank you." Eraqus says, finishing his sentence with a smile.

Aqua widened her eyes, looking at the principal. She couldn't believe his words….. It means that it was a success! Aqua wanted to shout out for joy that time but stopped herself and decided to let the principal finish his words.

"I've never seen a C on Vanitas' test paper before! You don't know how happy and grateful I am right now." Eraqus says showing Vanitas' test paper.

"Really? Well I just tutored him for the test." Aqua says modestly. _Even though it wasn't tutoring that made him pass._

"Vanitas, say your thanks to Aqua for tutoring you." Eraqus commanded.

Vanitas grumbled and said, "Thanks, but….."

"But what?" Eraqus asked Vanitas

"I don't think that I will be able to pass the next tests without my tutor." Vanitas says slyly.

"What?" Aqua says shocked from this.

"Hmmmm, he might slack off again. Aqua, I know this might be hard but, could be Vanitas' full time tutor?" Eraqus asks to Aqua.

"F-Full time?" Aqua asks.

"Meaning you'll have to tutor me in every test, Aqua." Vanitas says with a smirk.

_Tutor him? Meaning, help him cheat in every test?! That's crazy! I don't know what but I'm sure he's planning something, something not good for me. I'll just turn down the request. _Just when Aqua was going to turn down the request, she remembered something.

Her father…

Her father was so proud of her because she helped the principal, father's old friend. What if she turned down the request? Will her father not be proud of her anymore? But if she accepts the request, will her father be happier?

"No problem at all!" Aqua says with a smile, trying to hide her mix emotions inside.

"That's great! Now I don't have to be worried about Va-" Eraqus was cut off by the sudden ring of his cell phone.

"Oh, I have completely forgotten about the appointment. I'm sorry but I'll be taking my leave now." Eraqus says as he goes to the door.

Once Eraqus was out, the room was filled with complete silence. No one was talking nor moving. The silence broke when Aqua suddenly stood up and faced to Vanitas, giving him a cold stare and asked,

"What are you playing at?"

"Me, what do you mean?" Vanitas says sarcastically.

"You don't want people to see me with you. You don't like being tutored. You want to get it over so that you can continue your life and I can continue mine. But, why are you keeping me around for?! I finished the favor of your uncle so that we don't have to see each other anymore but….. you just made us destined to see each other again! You don't want me around but you're making me have to be with you. It doesn't make sense at all!" Aqua says confused as she looks down.

"What do you want?" Aqua asks as she raises her head, showing anger in her eyes.

"Hehehe…" Vanitas laughs softly, he seems to enjoy the suffering he is causing to Aqua, which made Aqua angrier.

Vanitas suddenly put his elbows on the table and put his hands together and said,

"I just wanna see how long can this star student continue this lil game of mine." Vanitas says to Aqua.

Aqua felt frustrated. Only because he wanted her to be in his little game that he turned her life upside down. Just because he wants to see how long can she continue this that he is playing with her mind all this time. Because of this, her mind was going A-wall and the only thing she could say was,

"You freak!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As the 2 were talking inside the room, there was a blonde boy leaning at the door, hearing their conversation.

"So, that's the situation." The blonde boy whispers to himself as walks away from the room. Leaving the two unknown that someone was hearing their conversation.

**What will happen to Aqua now? Who is this mysterious blonde boy? Well you have to find out in the next chapter! Or in the later chapters XD**

**Anyways, I want to thank someone who inspired me while I was doing this chapter, you know yourself! I won't be saying her name….**

**Well that's all I want to say, See you again in the next chapter!**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Side

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the very slow updating of the story…. Kinda busy and lazy XD**

**I've been mentally busy with all the projects, and emotionally hurt coz… well…. My favorite online game will no longer be playable since they're going to put down the servers… :(**

**Well anyways, thank you for all the readers who read and reviewed my story, Thank you again!**

**Your reviews help me get motivated to update the story! So don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**And so here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Another Side**

"Vanitas!" Aqua shouts to Vanitas as she chases him behind the school.

"What?" Vanitas says stopping his pace.

"We have to study for the next test! It's already on the day after tomorrow and we haven't started anything!" Aqua says as she gasps for air.

"I already told you, I have some business to attend to today. We can just study tomorrow." Vanitas says as he turns to Aqua.

"But what if something happens tomorrow? Like it might rain or you might get sick or something. We have to be prepared just in case. After all, the principal is counting on me." Aqua says worried.

"Don't worry." Vanitas says putting his hand on Aqua's shoulder, getting closer to Aqua.

"Everything will be alright." Vanitas whispers to her ear as he left.

_Why?..._

_Why can't I stand firm on my position anymore?_ Aqua asks herself.

_Before, whatever I decide, I stick with it until Vanitas just have to agree with me but now….. I'm slowly accepting his decisions. What happened to me? Why can't I stick with my decisions anymore? But if it doesn't involve Vanitas, I can decide everything clearly without any doubt in my mind. But whenever I see him, I feel….…. so weak._

Suddenly, a shout from nowhere scared Aqua, saying,

"Aqua!" Someone shouted above her.

Aqua quickly snapped out of her thoughts and look above her to see who was calling her. Her body relaxed when she saw the person who was calling her and said,

"Selphie! What are you doing there?" Aqua asks with a smile.

"Just enjoying the view here…. How 'bout you? Meeting someone behind the school?" Selphie says with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Wha-what? No! I'm just….. getting some air. Well I still have things to do so, bye!" Aqua says nervously.

_Did she see us? No, I don't think so…._ Aqua thought to herself as she walks

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

As Aqua walked away, Selphie clenched her hands, turning it into fists. Her body beginning to shake and her head lowered. Her smile disappearing from her face.

"Are we really friends?" Selphie asks as Aqua vanishes from her sight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K

"And so in 1893, the leader of….. Vanitas!" Aqua screams at Vanitas.

"Haaaaaaaaawww…..That was some party last night. I wanna go to sleep already…" Vanitas says as he yawns.

"You had some business to attend to yesterday huh?" Aqua says irritately.

"My businesses don't concern you." Vanitas says.

"Yes it does! If you weren't out partying last night then you wouldn't be so sleepy and we could actually get some studying do-" Aqua says as something drops on her head.

"What's this? Water?" Aqua says touching her forehead.

And soon after that, more droplets of rain came falling down, making Aqua worried.

"It looks like it's going to rain, I better get my umbrella." Aqua says opening her bag.

"It's only a drizzle…. No need to use an umbrella" Vanitas says looking at the sky.

Suddenly, there were more rain droplets falling down, and the rain was getting heavier.

"Hey, what the hell is taking you so long?! You've been going through your stuffs for 3 minutes already." Vanitas says complaining.

"I-I can't seem to find it…. I think I left my umbrella at home!" Aqua says nervously.

"We gotta look for a dry place and fast!" Aqua says packing her stuff as fast as she could.

As they ran through the rain, Aqua spotted a waiting shed a few meters away from them and said,

"Look! There's a waiting shed!" Aqua said as she pointed out the waiting shed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK

"Woah, that was close…. Good thing my studying materials are still usable." Aqua says checking her notebooks and books.

_Anyways, I need to dry myself off….. _

As Aqua scan through her things, she can't seem to find her handkerchief anymore, making her panic.

_Oh no! Don't tell me I left my handkerchief at home too! Why of all days did it have to rain today! I'm so unlucky today….._

Aqua let out a big sigh, thinking she's the most unlucky girl in the world today.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one unlucky today…._ Aqua thought to herself, turning to Vanitas as she thought he would be soaking wet too but, to only see him brought out a handkerchief from his pocket.

_What?! He brought a handkerchief? I am so unlucky today….. _

Vanitas noticed that Aqua was staring at him and said,

"What? Don't tell me the star student of the school forgot to bring her handkerchief today." Vanitas says sarcastically.

"N-no! I just misplace it somewhere…." Aqua says humiliated and starts to randomly scan her bag again.

She was so humiliated about forgetting her umbrella and handkerchief that she didn't noticed something suddenly dropped on her head. She took the thing that fell on her head and to her surprise, it was Vanitas' handerkerchief.

"Dry yourself off. I might get blamed for if you'll catch a cold." Vanitas says.

"Ah, uhm….. thanks…." Aqua says in a soft voice.

_What? He's letting me use his handkerchief? He didn't even dry himself off yet, why would he lend me his handerkerchief? Does it mean that… there's actually a nice personality in him? No, that's impossible. We're talking about Vanitas here, the guy who enjoys my suffering. The guy who loves torturing me! I think he just pitied me…. Yeah, that's the only logical and possible answer! _

As Aqua was drying herself off, she saw Vanitas putting on his hoodie as he goes out of the waiting shed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aqua asks.

"Going home of course, what else?" Vantias says.

"How about tomorrow's test? We're not done studying!" Aqua says.

"Study huh? Do you expect me to study when it's raining so hard that I can't even hear your voice already, and it's so damn dark!" Vanitas says to Aqua.

"Hmm…. We need a place to study." Aqua says holding her chin.

_We can't study in my house, I can't let my parents find out!_

"Hmm, can we study in your house?" Aqua asks.

Vanitas was shocked by her suggestion and went closer to her and said,

"Are you sure you want to go to a guy's house?" Vanitas says with a smirk.

Aqua, had just realized what she said, her face becoming red. She was so embarrassed, she turned away from him, and said,

"N-no! That's not what I mean!"

Everything went chaotic in her, making her feel dizzy. She didn't know what to do now, when suddenly….

**RIIING RIIING RIIING**

Aqua's phone began ringing so she took her phone from her pocket and looked to see who was calling her. She was surprised to see the word "Home" on the phone, it meant that it was either her father of mother who is calling her. Aqua felt nervous because it was already late and she hasn't come home yet. She felt herself trembling, scared of losing someone's trust. So she tried to think of a good excuse for her parents. She was thinking so hard that the only thing that snapped her out of her thoughts is when she heard Vanitas say,

"Hello?"

To her surprised, her phone was no longer in her hand, but instead Vanitas was the one holding it.

"Me? I'm Vani-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Aqua says furiously as she took her phone away and covering it.

"Well, you weren't answering your damn phone! So I answered it instead." Vanitas says as he pocketed his hands.

"Well, I'm going to be in so much trouble if my parents found out that a guy answered my phone this late at night!" Aqua says furiously as she looks at her phone.

There was nothing left to tell but the truth to her parents since they've probably heard his voice already. The reason why she's with a guy this late at night. The reason she hasn't come home yet. And the truth behind his good grades. So Aqua took a big breath before answering the phone and said,

"H-hello?" Aqua says with a shaky voice.

"Oh, sister! Woah… for a second there I thought you were kidnapped or something…."

"Kairi?! What a relief, it's just you….." Aqua says as she gives off a big sigh.

_Well, I guess I'm safe for now…._

"Sister? What's wrong?" Kairi says confused.

"Ah- it's nothing…. Wait, why did you call me anyways?" Aqua says, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Sister, can you help me with my assignment? I need to bring the camera for our project tomorrow but I don't know where it is." Kairi says.

"The camera? I think mom or dad knows where it is." Aqua says.

"Mom and Dad aren't here…. They went on an emergency business trip and they won't be back until tomorrow so I really need the camera sis."

_What? My parents aren't home? Then that means…. We can study in my place now! This isn't turning out to be my unluckiest day after all!_

"Don't worry I'll be home in a jiffy. Oh, could you bring a towel for me when I get home? I kinda got wet from the rain." Aqua says.

"Sure sis." Kairi says cheerfully.

"Thanks." Aqua says as she close her phone.

As Aqua put her phone back in her pocket, she saw Vanitas going out of the waiting shed and said,

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going home, just like you." Vanitas says looking at Aqua.

"Wait! I know a place where we can study." Aqua says.

"Don't tell me we're going to stay here in the waiting shed? Or you still want to go to my place?" Vanitas says with a smirk.

"Of course not!" Aqua shouts, blushing a little.

"We can study at my house. My mom and dad aren't home so we can study in my place." Aqua says.

"Hmm, I wonder how does the room of our teacher's pet looks like?" Vanitas says, smiling.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! You're never going in my room! We're going to study in the living room of course." Aqua says irritated.

"Anyways, let's go now so we can finish this. I wanna go home and sleep already." Vanitas says.

"Yes. The earlier were done with this, the better!" Aqua replies.

_I can't stand being with him any longer too!_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKK

"Sis, you're back! Here's the towel you wanted!" Kairi says, rushing to the door.

"Thanks Kai." Aqua says with a smile.

As Aqua was going to get the towel from Kairi, she remembered Vanitas, who was still with there, soaking wet from the rain.

_If I think about it, Vanitas is wetter than I am since he lent me his handkerchief…. I feel….like I owe him…._

"Actually Kai." Aqua says surprising Kairi.

"Can you give the towel to the guy behind me? He needs it more than I do." Aqua says pointing at Vanitas.

"I'll go look for the camera now so stay here, okay?" Aqua says with a smile to Kairi.

"Uh, sure sis…" Kairi says nervously as she hands Vanitas the towel.

"What's this? Are you starting to like me, Aqua?" Vanitas says sarcastically.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? I just don't want to mop the floor later because of you dripping from the rain!" Aqua says pointing the floor.

"But you're soaked too you know, Miss star student. Wouldn't that mean you'd still mop the floor?" Vanitas says as he looks to Aqua.

"Well…." Aqua says clenching her hands.

"I don't want to owe you anything." Aqua says as she goes in a room to find the camera.

_I don't want to owe anything, especially to HIM!_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I found the camera Kai! It was just at th-" Aqua says stopping at her words as she saw both Vanitas and Kairi were giving off such a deadly stare to each other.

"Sis! Can I ask you a question?" Kairi says still staring at Vanitas.

"Wh-what is it?" Aqua says nicely.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" Kairi asks as she points at Vanitas.

"Wh-what are you talking about Kai?!" Aqua says shocked.

"Hey kid." Vanitas says, going closer to her.

"Do you think a bad boy, like me, would ever like your sister? Well?" Vanitas says as his and Kairi's faces were almost touching.

"Hmmm…. I guess not. But, why are you here then?" Kairi asks.

"Okay, that's enough! Kai, he's here because I need to tutor him for the tests tomorrow. Here's the camera and go to sleep, it's already late." Aqua says pushing Kairi upstairs, handing her the camera.

"Okay, good night sis." Kairi says, waving at Aqua.

"Good night." Aqua replies, waving back at her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Okay, let's finally get to work!" Aqua says as she sat on the couch.

As Aqua brought out her books, pens, papers, and everything she needed, Vanitas suddenly said,

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" Aqua says confused.

"Isn't it normal for people to serve snacks to guests who come to their house?" Vanitas says with a smirk.

"We're not here to relax and have a chit-chat, we're here to study!" Aqua says, slamming her hand on the table.

"I guess you're not what I thought you were. I thought you were polite and respectful and stuff. Don't tell me you only to that sometimes when you feel like it?" Vanitas says sarcastically.

"Fine!" Aqua says as she let go a big sigh.

"I'll go prepare some snacks." Aqua says as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

_Who does he think he is?! Always getting what he wants!_ _He's a mean and bad person that no one likes! Using everyone to feel satisfaction for himself! _Aqua thought to herself as she made some hot choco.

_But….. why?_

_** "Do you think a bad boy, like me, would ever like your sister? Well?"_

"_Hmmm…. I guess not."**_

_Why did it felt like… it hurt? Well it's true that he and I will never like each other but…. For a split second, I felt sadness…. _Aqua thought to herself as she stares at her reflection on the hot choco.

"What am I thinking?!" Aqua says, shaking her head.

_He's the devil! He causes and enjoys my suffering! He tortures me without the consideration of how I feel. I can never like someone like him. NEVER! _Aqua thought to herself as she brought out some biscuits.

"Here are the snacks, happy Vanitas?" Aqua says as she walked out of the kitchen.

As she walked in the room, Vanitas didn't respond at all. This puzzled Aqua since he was the one requesting snacks after all. But maybe he just didn't hear her so she went closer to him.

"Hey Vanitas, the snacks are here already." Aqua says as she places the tray of biscuits and hot choco on the table.

But still, no response from Vanitas. This made Aqua confuse so she went closer to him.

"Hey, Vani-" Aqua says surprised.

Vanitas was already asleep, but that wasn't what surprised her.

_He looks so peaceful when his asleep. Is he….. really the devil who's been torturing me? O-of course he is! He's still Vanitas no matter what! But when I look at him now, he looks like a good person who was just misunderstood._ Aqua thought to herself as stares at his face.

Aqua thought to herself as she lay her head on the table, facing Vanitas, making their faces face each other.

_It makes me wonder….. When he gave me his handerkerchief earlier, was it because he pitied me? Or was he actually caring about me? Vanitas is just someone who likes playing with me, or is there another side of Vanitas that I wasn't able to see? _

Aqua's eyes became heavy and slowly it was closing. Soon after, she too, fell asleep.

The last thing Aqua saw was Vanitas' raven black hair, and the door…. slowly creaking in.

**So, what do you think? :D Don't worry, even though there are so many questions unanswered, they're going to be answered one by one in the upcoming chapters! ^^ **

**And for those who wants to see some VanQua moments! They'll be added in the upcoming chapters too!**

**Do you still remember about my fav online game shutting down? Well, we're finding publishers to pick up the game and we're holding a petition! Please sign if you have time! **

**Here's the link to the petition: petitions/trickster-online-project-rom**

**And HAPPY ROKUNAMI DAY everyone! And yes, I do like RoxasxNamine ^^**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Frozen

**Hey there!**

**First of all., sorry for the really slow updates! And my really slow updating might not improve at all, or maybe it might worsen -.-. **

**Second, I want to thank everyone who read and left a review in my last chaptie! Thanks! ^^**

**And if you're wondering why my update this time was really slow, it's because I just started watching One Piece last March and just finished ^0^ so I got sidetracked ^^;; sorry. But I'll try my best to update faster, but I can't promise anything! XD**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5- Frozen

"Aqua…" Principal Eraqus says in a depressing tone while holding a piece of paper infront of him.

"What happened? Vanitas didn't get a single question right in the test." Principal Eraqus asks looking at Aqua.

"I'm really sorry sir. I'll make sure he'll pass the make-up exam for sure." Aqua says tensed.

"You really can't blame her, we didn't get enough time to discuss our strategies and the security was really tight this time too." Vanitas says calmly.

Aqua was shocked by Vanitas' response.

_Vanitas?! What do you think you're saying?!_

Aqua was looking at Vanitas, giving him a glare that says 'Don't you dare say anything!'

"Strategies? Security? Aqua, what does he mean?" Principal Eraqus asks confused.

"He means, uh… I just can't find the right strategy to tutor him properly. For security, uhm… well.." Aqua says nervously.

"C'mon Aqua! I don't wanna fool him anymore. I pity him for not knowing your true nature… the jig is up!" Vanitas shouts.

"Jig? What jig" Principal Eraqus asks Aqua.

_What should I do now?! He just sabotaged everything! I don't think I can have an explanation for everything he just said, what am I supposed to do now?!_

"If she can't tell you, I will." Vanitas says looking at Aqua.

Aqua just gave him a death stare, telling him not to say anything and she'll think of something. But Vanitas just brushed it off and said,

"This girl will do anything just to get in your good side. Even if she has to use some methods to get the job done. Have you ever wondered why I got C in my last test?" Vanitas asks.

_No….. stop…._

"It's because everytime"

_Don't say it… don't….._

"there's a test, we just ch-"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Nooo!"

Aqua shouts while trying to grab Vanitas but stopped when she bumped her head on something.

"Ouch! My head…." Aqua says while touching her head.

Her eyes widened when she saw the carpet at the floor. _What? This carpet looks exactly like the one in my house. And in the first place, why is there a carpet at a classroom?! _

That's when she realized she wasn't in the classroom, she was just at her own house.

"A dream? What a relief." Aqua says with a sigh.

"Hmm? What's this?" Aqua says as she noticed something hung from her back.

"Isn't this….. Vanitas' jacket?" Aqua says while holding it up.

"Wait… Vanitas! " Aqua says remembering that they haven't finished studying yet.

But as she look to Vanitas, he wasn't there.

"Vanitas?" Aqua says as she search for him in the living room.

"Really, where the heck is he? He didn't even touched the snacks on the table…." Aqua says irritatedly as she goes out of the room to find Vanitas.

But her eyes widened and went back running to the living room. She stopped and looked up the wall. She was shocked to see what was there. She kept on rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. Her body started to sweat from the nervousness.

"I'm LATE!" Aqua screams from the top of her lungs.

"How can that be? A minute ago it was just 9 pm and now… it's 7 am." Aqua says nervously.

_Could I have…? fallen asleep? _

"This is no time for just standing around! I have to get ready, school starts in 30 minutes!" Aqua says running out of the room.

But as she opened the door, she bumped someone from the other side, letting out a sound.

"Hey!"

"K-Kairi? Oh, sorry!" Aqua apologizes as she helped her get up.

"Sis, what's with the rush?" Kairi asks.

"Well, it's because I fell asleep last night and now I have-" Aqua stopped at her words when she saw Kairi completely dressed for school.

"Kairi, why didn't you wake me up?!" Aqua says frustrated.

"Well because Vanitas said not to wake you up yet."

**FLASHBACK**

"Sis, wake up or else you'll be late for scho-"

"Shh…" Vanitas says looking at Kairi.

"Why don't we let your sister sleep for little while more?" Vanitas says with a mischievous smile on his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Why that guy!" Aqua says holding up a fist.

_I shouldn't be thinking about him now, I should be getting ready for school first._ Aqua thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Anyways, you go ahead to school first Kairi." Aqua says to Kairi as she rushes to the bathroom.

_I have to get ready to school first, I'll deal with Vanitas later. This is entirely his fault! _Aqua thought to herself.

_There is only 30 minutes left before school starts. Let me think, if I have to take a shower, get dress, eat breakfast and run to school… No, I won't make it. I'll just have to skip breakfast then._

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL….**

_Now that I think about it, I didn't have dinner either last night…. _

"AHH!" Aqua shouts in frustration.

_This is all his fault! Why didn't he wake me up in the first place?! I bet he just wanted me to be late for school! When I see him in school later, I'm going to nag at him till his ear come off!_ Aqua thought to herself as she open the bathroom door.

As she opened the door, Aqua couldn't believe at what or who she was looking at. She was frozen there like a deer in headlights.

"V-vanitas? What are you doing here?!" Aqua asks as she blushes when she saw Vanitas half naked in the bathroom.

"My my, what happened to 'knock first before entering'? You really don't have any manners, miss star student." Vanitas says with a smirk.

"I-I thought you already went to school, and wh-what do you think you're doing here in the bathroom without wearing any shirt at all!" Aqua says nervously while looking down at her feet.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm changing." Vanitas says as he goes closer to Aqua.

"Y-you should go out now, I'm going to use the-"

"You're so unfair, Aqua…." Vanitas suddenly cuts her off.

"UNFAIR?!" Aqua looks at Vanitas with rage.

"You're the one who made me oversle-" Aqua cuts herself and quickly looks down again.

_I can't talk to him like this! I don't know where I should look! This is my first time to see a guy with no shirt on!_ Aqua thought to herself as her cheeks grew redder.

"What's wrong, Aqua? Why are you looking down when I'm just infront of you? It's really bad-mannered to not look at the person you're talking to." Vanitas says with a smirk.

_I can't take it anymore! I bet he's enjoying himself right now! I can already imagine him smiling right now too! That's it! I'm going to use the bathroom upstairs._

Aqua decided to leave the room but suddenly Vanitas grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going miss star student? We're not done talking yet" Vanitas says to Aqua as he pinned her to the wall.

_Must avoid eye contact!_

"What's wrong? You were practically staring at me when you barged in. But now, you can't even look at me." Vanitas says with a smile.

_I-I can't break free. And I can't talk to him because I'll just get embarrassed when I look at him. Why am I in this kind of PINCH?! I can feel his breath getting closer and he's making me have eye contact with him! I can practically estimate how far I am from him, I need to get out!_

"What's"

_10 centimeters. C'mon budge!_

"Wrong"

_8 centimeters. No use, I can't break free._

"Miss"

_6 centimeters. What's he planning? Why is he coming closer?_

"Star"

_4 centimeters. He's not stopping at all! The distance between us is getting shorter!_

"Student."

_2 centimeters. It's no use. Someone…. Anyone, Help!_

Aqua closed her eyes, hoping for the worst to come when suddenly,

"Ummm…. Sis?"

Aqua opened her eyes immediately and saw Kairi.

"Ka-kairi…." Aqua felt relieved.

Aqua felt relieved, Kairi was there. And also, Vanitas backed away a little from Aqua. Although she was still pinned to the wall, there was at least a distance between them now.

"I knew it! You're both dating!" Kairi says happily.

"Wait, what?! No! Didn't I tell you yesterday that we aren't together?" Aqua says frustrated.

"Then how can you explain the situation you're in." Aqua says pointing at Aqua pinned to the wall.

"No, wait! I can explain this! Well…. Ummm… it's because uhh…"

Aqua was trying to find a way to explain this all to her little sister when suddenly, Vanitas let her go.

"It was fun teasing with you Aqua but, if you don't wanna be late you better hurry." Vanitas says pointing at the wall clock.

"Late?" Aqua says in confusion as she look at the wall clock.

"It's this late already?!" Aqua says as she runs to the bathroom.

"I'll be using the bathroom, don't you dare peek, ok Vanitas?!" Aqua says pointing at Vanitas.

"If you don't hurry, we might be late for school." Vanitas says with a smirk.

_Aqua was mad, she was frustrated. Why? Because this time, Vanitas was right. If she doesn't hurry, they'll be late for school. So she just slammed the door shut._

"It's because of him I overslept…. Anyways, I have to hurry." Aqua says as she starts preparing for her shower.

**MEANWHILE….**

"Vanitas, why aren't you wearing anything on top?" Kairi asks.

"Oh, my bag is still in the bathroom. Guess I have to go get it." Vanitas says with a mischievous smile.

**NOW….**

"Okay, time to get in the shower." Aqua says as she goes in the shower.

**TICK TICK TICK….**

Aqua suddenly looks at the doorknob and stares for a while.

_Did the doorknob just moved? Nah, it's just my imagination._

**TICK TICK TICK….**

_There it goes again…. It must be Vanitas trying to get in, anyways its lock so he can't come in. Wait…. why did I think about Vanitas? _

**TICK TICK TOOOOK!**

_Wait, it made a different sound this time, did it get unlocked? But how did he unlocked it?! But worse, why did I think it's him again?! It might be Kairi. But I can't help thinking it's him. I guess it's because of a while ago…. I don't even want to remember what happened a while ago!_

As Aqua thought to herself, the door slowly opened, making Aqua feel blood rushed into her body. She rushed to the door and pushed it with all her might.

"Vanitas! I told you that no one is allowed to go in!" Aqua shouted.

"Sis, it's me!" Kairi replies.

"Kairi? Why did you open the door?" Aqua asks confused.

"It's because Vanitas left his bag in there and he asked me to get it for him." Kairi explains.

_Now I feel stupid….. I kept thinking it was him. Why does he always pop in my mind?!_ Aqua thought to herself as she mentally facepalmed.

"So sis, can I come in now?" Kairi asks.

"No, it's ok. I'll just hand it to you." Aqua says as she stops pushing the door and goes to the bag.

But as she gets his bag, she stopped for a while, looking inside his unzipped bag.

"W-why does his school bag have this kind of stuff?" Aqua asks herself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"We still have a few minutes till school starts, and it's just a few blocks away. So we can take it easy from here." Aqua says.

"Good, I thought we were gonna run all the way to school, miss star student." Vanitas says with a smirk.

_Ughh…. I can feel that his directing all this to me, because it's my fault. But my head isn't into it at all, it's actually thinking about something else. I just can't shake what I saw in his bag. _Aqua told to herself as she stares at Vanitas' bag.

_I didn't mean to look and I know it's not my business but I just want to know why. Could I ask him about it? No, I can't ask directly. But…_

_Toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, shampoo, soap, a new set of clothes, shoes…. That's what I saw in his bag but why would he carry all that in his bag? Did he know he was going to sleep overnight in my house? No… he didn't even know it was going to rain. _

"Hey Vanitas, were you supposed to go camping last night?" Aqua asks Vanitas.

"Camping? Why would I?" Vanitas asks.

"Well, because you have toothpaste, toothbrush, to-" Aqua cut herself.

_I really am bad at lying! Now he knows that I saw what was in his bag! I'm such an idiot! _Aqua thought to herself as she looked away.

"Wait." Vanitas says as he stopped at his pace.

"Don't tell me you went peaking in my bag? Are you interested in me now, Aqua?" Vanitas says with a smirk in his face.

"N-no! That's not it! Your bag just happened to be unzipped a while ago and I saw a few things." Aqua says frustrated.

"I mean why would you have those things in your bag if you have a home right? So maybe I thought you were planning to go camping or something." Aqua says.

After hearing Aqua, Vanitas just looked away and said,

"I don't have one." Vanitas said as he started walking towards the school.

_What?_

Aqua just stood there, frozen by his words.

**So, whaddya think? :DDDD**

**I know what you're thinking right now, more question and mystery?! YUP! I just love adding more and more questions in your mind… that's just me XD**

**And thank you for reading my chapie! Please don't forget to leave a review! ^^**


End file.
